


【礼尊】今夜月色温柔

by imenonoawai



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, top!reisi/bottom!mikoto, 微SM警告, 礼尊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imenonoawai/pseuds/imenonoawai
Summary: AU。礼司与阿尊的初夜(大雾)。暨，宗像与周防的第一次(fu)亲(ju)密(li)接触。





	【礼尊】今夜月色温柔

身体里那只一直一直叫嚣着的红色野兽终于再次安分下来，它餍足地收起爪子合起眼，气息安定平和，变成一只心满意足沉睡了的温顺猫咪，全无之前嘶吼着咆哮着要冲破枷锁毁灭一切的暴戾。

越来越、不容易满足了啊，这怪物，和饲养着这怪物的……

收起灵力，将这处遗址的中枢藏室塞进储物戒，浑不在意宗像是否会趁此再次攻击，周防快意地笑了，多谢款待。

夜空中火焰颜色的耀眼结晶体随之消散，那人眼中的光芒却愈发亮了。就好像原本死气沉沉燃烧殆尽的火堆再次获得新的燃料，“砰”的一声凭空现出轮太阳来，生气勃勃得几要刺痛他的眼，宗像不由得又想起上个关卡的幻境来。

 

他不得不承认，那幻阵摆得确实好，跟传说中的厄里斯魔镜几乎一模一样，轻而易举就勾起你内心最深处连自己都没清楚意识到的欲求，要你沉迷，长眠于此。

他在幻境里看到了那个哭泣着的、蜜色的、绝顶甜美的、诱惑。欲望蠢动着，心底有什么东西终于破土而出，发出渴望的无声呐喊——

想要这些泪水慢慢蓄起来，直到眼眶再无力负荷这重量，在眼角蜿蜒出点点泪痕。想要品尝到更多、更多、更多的咸涩甘甜，想要……想要俯身，以鲜红的舌侵入。从微红的眼角到水润的眼球，从黏柔的角膜到纤细的视神经，侵入，沿神经脉冲抵达那团灰白蠕动的皮质。

侵占他！掌控他！驯服他！

不知从何处传来的低语于耳边响起，催促着，诱惑着。

他迟疑着凑上前去。于是，引诱的声音消失了，另一种声音代替了它。他听到那个东西在叫他的姓氏——四个音节，被咬在齿间又慢慢吐出来，沙哑粗砺有如山石滚动的声音，宛若在求救，但又极克制，仿佛只是很普通的说话——红发的家伙说，MU-NA-KA-TA——

那把尾音拉得极长极低，仿若要低到地底去，发出轰隆隆的低沉回响。

他猛然惊醒，回过神来顿时心就乱了，瞪着那生动逼真的幻影不知所措。

他情知那不是周防，也不该是周防。

周防尊就该是弓腰驼背一身的莫名疲惫连面相都比旁人老上一倍平常行动都慢吞吞的像是戴着什么沉重镣铐偏偏打起架来精神百倍眼神炽热威胁感爆炸分外擅长挑衅的欠揍家伙才对。

况且、况且、他的欲求里怎么会有周防……尊……呢？

 

宗像就这么呆呆瞪着，愣了好半天才一剑斩了那幻影破阵而出，也因此落后了半步，待他赶到遗址中枢的时候周防已然到了，正在收取宝物。

宗像对此倒没有太意外，这回遗址开启只赤组跟青组的人到了，眼下氏族们多半折戟在半路，周防的实力跟他不相上下，比因意外而停滞过久的自己先到达是理所应当的事。这里的宝物本就是各凭本事有缘者居之，既然周防先到了那便给他、做过一场算作给彼此给外界的交代便是。

只是打完一架瞧着周防那得意模样就很烦，发现自己竟然觉得那人眼底藏着的太阳很亮很好看、连这遗址里因星斗稀疏夜空清透而显得分外皎洁明亮的月光也抵他不过的时候就更烦了。

他默念着佩剑者大义无霾、作为青王更是绝不容许一丝一毫的软弱流露于人前之类的废话，勉强收拾起心情，同样挥手散去了自己的青芒，手中的剑却并未回鞘。

 

宗像欺身上前，攥住周防胸前衣领把人怼到墙上，右手持剑，直直向他刺去。

天狼星本就是把好剑，于灵气加持之下越发锐利，剑身蜂鸣着划破空气迎面斩来。霎时间，周防眼睛里映满了青光，他瞳孔微缩，身体却是半点不动，甚至还更加放松下来，顺着宗像手臂的力道整个人都靠在了墙上。

剑锋眨眼即到，周防只觉左颊一凉，那把剑去势不减擦过他耳畔径直刺进墙壁，力道很大，埋得很深，只留剑柄在外兀自震颤不休。

他不自觉苦笑了下，笑声溜出嘴边化作微不可闻的叹息，如水滴入海般于这清寂黑夜里消失得无影无踪。听者有意，这微弱声响便不啻于一声惊雷，震得宗像头脑发懵。

你、这是何意？！

周防愣了愣，道，这话，该我问你才对吧？

 

那家伙确是十分不解，宗像的情商还没低到连这都看不出来的地步。他气息一滞，不自觉便收紧了手，左手心攥住的金属棱角分明，硌得他生疼。

周防总是这样，自顾自做些叫人火大的事本人却毫无自觉，无辜眼神噎得你败下阵来，跟一个看起来脑子肯定转得飞快简直要以第三速度飞出太阳系但实际上全凭本能反应做事的家伙要讲什么道理。倒也不是听不懂，是讲了也不听。

他恨恨咬牙，松开被揉皱的布料和已然温热的雪花项链，左手抻开撑到周防右侧方的墙上，右手则状若温柔地抚上周防右颊，摩挲着那道殷红的血痕。

——若是在刑讯里，泼辣椒水盐水大概都比单纯这么做要见效得多。

刚刚天狼星只是一擦而过，伤口很长，从颧骨处直达耳根，却不深，只划破表皮渗出些许红丝来。凭周防的怪物体质，到明天就能痊愈了。不过，现在被宗像这么一整，伤上加伤，倒是不怎么好说了。

 

宗像的手正正压在伤口上，周防被弄得整个身子都是一抖，眸子里的光更亮了。伤是小伤，可宗像这举动惹得他火起，他眯起锐利的金眸，嘴角露出野兽嗜血的笑意。

怒意勃发，红光透体而出，周防正欲攻击时，却不期然撞进对如深海般潜藏汹涌暗流、表面却无风无浪的紫罗兰色眼眸。他心头猛然一颤，一个激灵，下意识强压下攻势，半抬起的拳头松开，若无其事地反手揣进兜里一只，另一手转而握住宗像戳着墙的左臂。

那家伙手臂上的肌肉都紧绷着，还有点细微的颤抖。周防原本虚握的手不由紧了紧，抬眼就看到了宗像紧紧抿着的嘴，突然间很想再抽根烟。

恶人先告状是个什么鬼啊，明明是你在欺负人吧，这表情被你那爱闲操心的副手看到的话，怕不是拼着撕毁协定也要拔刀砍了我。

心思电转，手上动作倒半点都不含糊。周防抽身而起，无视宗像还压在自己伤口上的手，原本假做真揣进兜里的左手伸过去揽住他后颈，猛一发力把宗像拉向自己，对准嘴巴狠狠吻了上去。

 

宗像呆住了，他险些以为自己还困在幻境里，自以为的打破幻境到遗址中枢与周防交手都不过是其中一环。下一刻，唇上的刺痛和周防不满的咕噜声拉回了他的注意力。  
他有点想笑。  
哦呀哦呀，真是失礼呢。他想这么说，又发现根本说不了话，只好转而以行动表示不满。

宗像松开右手不再折磨周防左颊被蹂躏的可怜伤口，同样按住他的后颈更加凶狠地吻回去。  
于是这比起情人间甜蜜的吻来，更像敌人间刀来剑往的厮杀了。而唇齿间的甜腥味儿让这场贵族决斗变成了两头野兽间的撕咬扑杀，牙缝儿里要挂着从对方身上撕下来的肉丝儿，吐一口唾沫都要带出来血沫子才好。

不、不够、远远不够……要更多、更多的……

 

月悄悄移了方位，远了，低了，这方小小天地却也被照得更亮堂了。

清静夜晚，些微的声响都被放到了最大，听得人耳热：“啪嗒”，是眼镜被拽下，丢到了一边；“噼里啪啦”，是衬衣被撕开，扣子蹦了一地；“咚——哐啷”，是腰带被扯断了，带着剑鞘一起砸落；"刺啦"，是拽拉链时卡了一下，随即被不耐地全数扯开、扯坏……

看着宗像很顺从地抬胳膊抬腿跨出衣服的呆样，周防愉悦地咧嘴笑。自个儿倒是只踢开了裤子，其它都不管，项链手环戒指之类的杂物也还在。那是宗像该操心的事儿。他又瞅了眼宗像，蓝发家伙似乎在想着什么，脸上的神情有些迟疑还很不解，操他的，箭都在弦上了这家伙还在磨磨蹭蹭个啥。

 

周防……你……

他想说周防你确定吗，你不必为了我做到如此地步，这是我的欲念是我的事不该牵扯到你。宗像本就是个事事都要掰扯明白的性子，掌御“秩序”让这世间规则如水晶般在他心头清晰可明。可感情、跟周防之间的感情……？

来此遗址前宗像收到了三轮的卦信，说他近期有红鸾星动。幻境里看到周防的时候就醒悟，那一卦大概是应在了这里。可爱不爱依旧只是他自己的事。他自然期待回应，不管什么感情总是期待回音的，宗像亦不能免俗。但到现在为止他心里都还是乱糟糟的，他觉得他有很多很多的东西要考量，要考虑如果周防回应了要怎么办、不回应又要怎么办、此后赤组跟青组甚至其它王权者组织要怎么应对、第三王权传承与第四王权传承之间的联系究竟是怎么回事、周防的“病”要怎么办等等等等，他觉得从遗址回驻地后要查阅的资料还很多，宗像总是要尽可能掌控一切信息，要在有万全之策后才去行动。而且，他自己都还不能确定自己的感觉究竟是什么呢。可现在、在遗址里头、在他还没理出头绪来的时候，情绪擅自越过理智操控了身体做出这般举动，而周防竟也……

宗像不懂，于是嘴上也嗫嚅着，吞吞吐吐说不出什么囫囵的话来，脑袋里咕嘟嘟翻腾着万千种不知所谓的古怪念头，却没一个有着对当前情景立竿见影的效果。

 

不像宗像老是想那么多，在乎那么多，周防是直觉系的思维方式，他只要确定那个人是宗像就好。他不知道蓝发家伙这时候犹犹豫豫的究竟是在钻什么牛角尖，也不想去深究。此时此地此情此景，如此良辰，谁他妈要去纠结那些有的没的？

他拿鎏金的眼睛直勾勾盯着宗像，问，不做吗。语气凶狠眼神险恶像只正欲择人而噬的兽，听到不顺心回答就要翻脸。

那便如您所愿。

那家伙大概是有些恼了，又换上了敬语，似乎还在努力让自己听起来冷冰冰的不带丝毫感情，手上动作也假装自己很冷静一点都没动摇。而周防看着宗像腿间诚实的挺立就怎么想怎么觉得好笑，于是他就低低地闷声笑了。太过放肆的胸腔共鸣震得颈间项链都在晃。

 

宗像是真的恼了，他拉过周防那条晃来晃去的链子给丢到背后去，又伸手去扣那人的腰。周防就一边笑一边从善如流顺着宗像的力道抬起右腿勾住对方的腰，留左脚来支撑重量，背抵着冰凉墙面，手也抬起抱住宗像，埋头从他耳垂一路沿颈动脉咬舐。

宗像皱眉骂了声什么，不再克制，抵在周防腿间的滚烫性器直直闯入。周防骤然吃痛，他合拢牙关，把情欲跟痛楚都闷在宗像肩头那个深深的齿痕里。

急切地、渴求地，扔掉一切有的没的的所谓技巧，放任本能行事。活脱脱两只发情的兽，用眼睛、用唇舌、用手指、用胸腹、用腰腿、用身体、用可用的一切去索取，去占有，在彼此赤裸裸的身体上镌刻独属于己的标记。毫无章法，不知轻重。

两人身上隐隐显出了兽的法相虚影。白蛇的鳞片泛着冷冽的青色光芒，蛇身紧紧缠绕着一只浑身冒火的赤红色大猫，猫子的嘴巴正正咬在白蛇的七寸。

肉体相契，灵魂交融，他们在月下这般纠缠着，就好像亘古以来便该是这样，他们的交合是天地间不可更改的规则。踏着踩在锋锐刀尖上、跳在陡峭悬崖边的舞步，彼此抱拥着。互相控制了对方的致命弱点，讨厌与喜欢交织为矛盾又真实的爱意。相杀相恼，相喜相爱，稍有不慎便是万劫不复，于是从灵魂深处升起无可抵挡的战栗和相伴而生的快感。

空气在升温，兽影周身的空间都在震荡扭曲。喘息愈发急促，呻吟愈发热烈，和着肉体碰撞的节拍，虚空里那根无形的弦越绷越紧。宗像的眼神越发暗沉，眼睛的颜色深到近乎纯黑一片，他加快了频率进出，攥着项链的手也一点点收紧。红发的家伙在窒息与逼近高潮的痛苦快感中挣扎嘶吼，咬在宗像肩头的牙齿也越来越用力，那力道，似要生生撕下一块血肉来作为战利品供奉堂前。

直至弦断的高潮。

 

宗像有点想问周防在幻境里看到了什么。他在那里看到了周防，那周防又看到了什么呢，他想知道。可今晚的月色太过温柔，言语在此刻显得太过多余，他便问不出口，也不想再做徒劳无功的事。这个遗址的宝藏被周防得了去，可宗像不再在意了，他得到了比那更珍贵的东西。

他与他初得的珍宝相拥，抵死缠绵。

而今夜月色温柔。


End file.
